1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an active matrix display device using a light-emitting element in each of its pixels. The present invention also relates to electronic equipment having a display device of this type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen a brisk development of self-luminous flat display devices using organic Electro Luminescence (EL) elements. An organic EL element relies on light emission from an organic thin film when applied with an electric field. This element is low in power consumption thanks to a small applied voltage of 10V or less. Further, this element is self-luminous and emits light, eliminating the need for illuminating members and permitting easy reduction of the weight and thickness. Further, this element offers extremely high response speed or approximately several μs, thus producing no afterimage during display of a moving image.
Among other self-luminous flat display devices using organic EL elements, the development of active matrix display devices having a thin film transistor integrated in each pixel as a driving element is going on at a brisk pace. An active matrix self-luminous flat display device is disclosed in Patent Documents, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-255856, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-271095, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-133240, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-029791, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-093682.